


Random Crack Ships of Fairy Tail

by Arius_LaVari



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Relationships, Ever Wonder Why This is a Thing?, Exploration, Magic-Users, Mayhem, Multi, Random & Short, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_LaVari/pseuds/Arius_LaVari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why that was a thing that happened? Wonder what some of the oddest pairings could be about? Well how about a series of random (sometimes short) fanfics about some of the oddest crack ships you've ever thought off? This will be a variety of oddness by me and trust me, I figure some may not like this but know; I don't support any of the random pairings I thought about. Though some of the little stories may end up going sweet...or maybe a little Mature so I'm just gonna give it a mature rating to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Key to Her House

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do some random stuff to explain a few very odd things in Fairy Tail...like why Mirajane has a key to Lucy's house, and various other scenarios that just kinda pop into my head about Crack Ships (or ships I don't fully support; some of these may end up cute.) Also take note, these won't occur in any sort of time order, there's no time line for them; just random scenarios that are in my head.

Mirajane was the first one in Fairy Tail who was really nice to Lucy Heartfilia, the new recruit that Natsu had dragged in from Hargeon; not that Natsu and Happy weren't nice to her, they were, but her first female friend was Mirajane, of course...that doesn't really explain why the white haired barmaid has a key to Lucy's house now does it? Lucy had been with them for nearly a year now, she and Natsu were closer than before, and now Erza was thinking about why Mirajane had a key to Lucy's house, the red head approaches the busty blonde and smiles, "Hey Lucy...I've been thinking about something. Why does Mirajane have a key to your house, do you mind explaining that?"

Lucy spits out some of her strawberry lemonade and turns to stare at Erza a faint blush coloring her cheeks, "A-Ah! Why do you wanna know that? What even brought it up?!" She yelled at Erza then looked down the bar where Mirajane was smiling and waving at Lucy, "Oooh did Mira say something about it?" The blonde's brown eyes narrow on Erza who is looking quite taken aback.

"N-No she said nothing about it...I was just simply curious...That's all, it seems odd that she should have a key to your home and she's had it since about a month after you arrived...That's all I was curious about, so tell me!" Erza was now sitting at the bar with a piece of strawberry short cake and was seeming to intently be listening to Lucy, waiting for her to answer.

Lucy sighs and glances at Mira one more time before turning to stare straight at Erza, "Fine, but I'll tell you at my place, so come by later, and make sure you knock! No giving them that key Mira you hear me?!"

The barmaid giggles and nods at Lucy crossing her heart, "I cross my heart and hope to die Lucy, I won't give them the key."

"Them?" Lucy asked and then noticed Natsu and Gray were also listening in.

"Yay! Sleepover at Lucy's!" the pair of boys yell and Lucy cringes, oh no this wasn't going to go all that smoothly was it?

"I hate this..." With that grumbled response Lucy takes off for her house, she had no idea what time to expect her friends to come over but she would need to clean up her house a bit before they showed up. She walked most of the way home along the river, getting the regular yell of 'be careful' from the fishermen in the boat, but they did say something else that caught Lucy off guard.

"It seems that's becoming a habit for the young ladies of Fairy Tail...that one girl was just doing the same exact thing not too long ago." Other girl? Lucy wondered who it could be, it was probably Wendy...or Erza. Lucy shrugs it off and continues walking. With a relieved sigh she finds no one outside her apartment waiting, the door was even still locked, aww Mira kept her promise. Humming to herself Lucy opens the door and walks inside, kicking off her shoes before going into the kitchen and blinking several times. 

"What...? M-My dishes are all done up...my house is clean? What? How?" Blinking a few more times Lucy begins to walk around her home once again looking around cautiously, it isn't until she gets into her bed room that she hears the shower water running and notices her window open. "Oi!" She yelled suddenly and stormed over to the door and banged on it, "Natsu! I told you to use the front door and knock! You're such an..." The yell stops short as the bathroom door opens and steam pours out only to reveal Mirajane in nothing but a pink towel, dripping wet hair, and a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy, I just thought you may want me around to help explain the situation to them. After all, it is about you and me." Mira smiles gently at the still shocked Lucy who is now blushing but quickly turns away from her naked guest.

"S-Still...You should have warned me...and wait! How did you get here before me?"

"Aww come on Lucy, we've been dating for ages now, did you think I wouldn't know all the short cuts to get here? What about your apartment? Aren't you happy that I cleaned it up, I even picked up our clothes from last night before Natsu and the group showed up." Mira was cheerful and had walked past Lucy to now stand in the bedroom and begin drying off, the wind coming in from the window blew across Mira's pale damp skin and Lucy couldn't help but sigh at her wayward girlfriend.

"T-Thank you for helping clean it up...I really do appreciate it..." Lucy kept peeking at the white haired Takeover mage nervously; it had been a long time but she still wasn't used to dating another woman, especially not an older girl who could have had any person that she wanted, but Lucy really cared about Mira...thinking about it made her want to just make Mira lay down on her fluffy pink bed with her and cuddle her; but she never had the courage to make the first move.

It was sort of funny, almost as if she was aware of Lucy's thoughts Mira comes over and pulls the blonde down onto the pink blanket hugging her close and giggling, "Well I have to take care of my younger girlfriend, don't I? I wouldn't be much of a reliable lover if I couldn't take care of you." That comment made Lucy blush and hug Mirajane tighter, "You're too cute." She mumbles as her eyes drift closed, after a nice hot shower Mirajane was sort of sleepy; that probably had to due with the fact that she had just gotten back from a rather big job with Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman, and the Raijinshu just earlier that morning but she had wanted to see Lucy so she had told Master Makarov that she would work for awhile.

"T-Thanks...y-you're really cute too..." the much younger girl mumbled while glancing everywhere but at Mira's cerulean blue eyes which just concerned the older girl who caught her face and made Lucy look at her. "Y-Yes...Mira?"

"What's got you so nervous...? Are you still not wanting to tell anyone that we're together...?" She looked sort of worried and a little ashamed as she asked the next question but...it was sort of hurting her that Lucy was secretive and quiet about the two of them, "You...are you...um...ashamed because we're both women?"

That pulled an immediate reaction from Lucy, "N-No! Not at all! I-I...we've just kept it sort of hidden for so long...it'll be a shock to everyone else...don't you think?"

"Hmm...so that's what you've been hiding all this time!" Natsu suddenly appeared in the open window and both Mira and Lucy's faces were turned brilliant red as the pink haired mage looked down on them. "I was wondering why I was smelling Mirajane here so much! It's cool that you two are dating!"

"Natsu?!" They both screamed and scared him so bad he yelled and fell backwards out of the window, Lucy was throwing herself towards the window and grabbed Natsu's feet, though he still hit his hard head on on the side of the building knocking himself out and making Lucy holding onto dead weight; thankfully Mirajane had Lucy by the waist and was pulling back on her or else the blonde and Natsu would have tumbled to the ground below getting at least hurt from the fall. "Oh god...h-he's t-too heavy L-Lucy!"

"H-Happy!" Lucy yelled for the blue Exceed only to get no response and with a grumble she blushed and called out for someone else, "L-Loke...!"

The ginger haired lion spirit appeared behind Mirajane; getting a very nice fully view of her shapely hips and bottom, his jaw dropping for a moment before he noticed that Lucy was about to fall out a window. "A-Ah! Lucy! I'll help hold on!" Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around Mira's waist and pulled her, Lucy, and Natsu back into the room. Lucy sighed with relief while Loke did his best to look everywhere but at the barmaid in the pink towel, "Um...Lucy do I even want to know what's going on...?"

"Drop it cat...I-It's...well...y-you're my spirit I guess...i-it's just....Mirajane and I have been dating for awhile and I was gonna tell everyone today but then things happened and I decided to only tell Natsu and my team and let the news get out that way bu-but...t-then Natsu showed up w-while...Mira and I were cuddling on each other and overheard our conversation, we screamed, he fell, hit his head became dead weight and you know the rest...t-that...about sums it up." Lucy muttered while blushing as her girlfriend attempted to shake Natsu to awareness, though the white haired girl was smiling happily to herself; after all if she was telling her most loyal spirit than everything was going to get better from now on.

"W-W-What!? H-How long have you and Mira been dating!? I didn't sense any changes or tension or see anything unusual when you two interacted!" Loke was in total shock but he was also blushing, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about; which Lucy promptly slapped him for.

"G-Go home!" She yelled and force closed Loke's gate only to have him come back through on his own magic. "D-Damn you Leo! Y-You're too nosy..." She sighs and glances at him, "Want to hear the full explanation then?"

"Yes please!" came an excited red head's voice and other voices followed suit.

"C-Congratulations Lucy! Miss Mirajane! I-I'm happy for you both!" Called the little blue haired Wendy who bowed and smiled at the two.

"Whoa...so you two have been datin' for awhile now?" Gray asked cooly and Lucy's heart felt like it might just explode; it only got worse when Natsu suddenly sat up.

"Oooh! Yes tell us! I wanna know too!" He cried only for everyone to notice that Mirajane was still only in a towel and Lucy suddenly felt very protective.

Quickly she was standing in front of Mira with her arms spread open to hide her as best she could, "O-Oi! G-Go outside and wait! Mira isn't decent you jerks!" It was a mixed spite of protectiveness and jealousy; she didn't want anyone else to see the lovely Mirajane the way that Lucy had a few times now. "Go on! Or I'll sick...! I'll sick Aquarius on you!" That had them fleeing really quickly and Lucy sighed in relief. "Okay good, a-anyway...um...I...I got you something honestly...come over here."

"Oh? What did you get me Lucy? Wait a second...is that why you've been working extra hard? You shouldn't exhaust yourself!" Mirajane scolded her but Lucy just giggled and led her to the closet which she opened up and revealed a pretty pale blue dress hanging inside the closet with white ribbons running about the waist and a bow on the chest. "L-Lucy...you...th-that couldn't have been cheap...H-How...Oh..."

"D-Do you...hate it?"

"Oh god no! Lucy I love it! It's so pretty but how?! Where did you even find it?!" Mira stared in wonder and glanced at Lucy to see if she could take the dress out of the closet; Lucy nods excitedly and then pulls it out handing it to the older woman. "Oh wow...I...I'm going to put this on...You have some of my underwear here still yeah? W-When...everything is all done...well I bought you a present too..." 

Lucy was smilng excitedly when her girlfriend took off over to the dresser and began to get dressed finally, she pulled on the pale blue dress and then spun around in it making Lucy gape at her in amazement. "W-Wow...that looks so beautiful on you! I'm so glad I found it!"

"Aww!" Was the collective sound that Lucy and Mirajane heard only to see everyone had come back inside at some point while the two had been lost in each other for a minute this made the two blush but Mira wasn't shaken, she pulled something from her dirty clothes and ignored the others before handing it to Lucy. Mira had worked really hard to get this for Lucy...ooh she hoped that the Stellar spirit mage would like it!

Lucy managed to ignore everyone else as well and opened the little box that Mira had passed her, when she opened it she slapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. It was a golden bracelet that had the twelve zodiac symbols hanging from it; and she could sense the magic in this item. "Ah...M-Mira...wh-where...how...why?" She was speechless at the moment and started crying even which had Mirajane in a slight panic until Lucy finally found her voice again. "I-I love it, th-thank you so much..."

"God these two are sickeningly sweet aren't they?" That rough voice belonged to only one person...Gajeel...a glance around showed that Levy, Gajeel and several other guild members had been curious and planning on eavesdropping. "Well lemme guess...that's why she's got yer key ain't it?"

"Oh. My...Mavis! Why are so many of you here?!" This time it was MIrajane who yelled her brightly colored eyes boring into Elfman and Lisanna who stood near Erza and Gray in the door way, oh dear even Mira was angry now. "Get out! S-Since everyone knows we'll just tell you the story another time! Now get out! Satan..." Her eyes glowed and before she even finished the word everyone was gone. "Bunch of jerks...we weren't going to keep it secret that much longer damn those nosy idiots..." It was funny because she was blushing and looking away from the door, but now the two girls were moving about to close everything; it was getting late they needed to go to sleep.

After everything was shut and locked the two sat down on Lucy's bed and giggled for awhile, "Oh man...that was so bad, not exactly how I wanted that to go but... hey, that wasn't so awful was it?"

"No, it was fine but hey...since we're alone now, wanna have a little fun?" Mira was only blushing slightly while the somewhat more timid Lucy just sort of nodded and the two laid down on her bed, disappearing under the covers and giggling.


	2. Raining Shrapnel Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything around them had been destroyed...it was their own fault though, they had messed with Fairy Tail, had gotten their just desserts...but then Lucy had vouched for Juvia and Makarov made Gajeel join them, they don't have any friends though, no company except for each other, so how will they cope with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for this I had to think of a non-Lucy crack. ^.^' slowly working on chapter 11 of recovering romance too. Sorry for the delays.

They didn't have anyone else to rely on, they had been the reason for Lucy's injuries and the destruction of their old guild hall. Yet both Gajeel and Juvia were sitting in the guild hall, at the same table, and sitting in awkward silence. Juvia occasionally squealing when Gray would do something or another, specifically strip though, then she would gush in Gajeel's ear about how hot the ice maker Mage was. To which the iron dragon would roll his eyes and glare at his table company. That was all the company he had though, Juvia the Rain Woman, rain was supposed to follow her everywhere but since she had met Gray it hadn't. Too bad for Juvia, Gray seemed interested in the little blue haired girl Gajeel had pinned to a tree. That thought sent guilt stabbing through him. This was his life 3 months ago...since then things had started to change, just a little around him.

Gray had begun dating Levy; as Gajeel had finally learned everyone's names, Juvia had been heartbroken but since he was the only one else around besides Lucy; who was on a job at that moment, she had come to him to weep, and nearly drown him in rain, now he wasn't very friendly but he had admitted to himself that he didn't like seeing women cry. He had comforted her as best he could, he was starting to learn the value of friendship now as well, of which he had only one friend, Juvia.

It wasn't too long after that he and Juvia formed a team in Fairy Tail, Shrapnel Rain they called themselves. They were becoming more and more intergrated into the Guild, but still kept to themselves more often than not, spent time together on their missions, though it wasn't until Mirajane had called them over and told them they'd been especially requested for one particular mission that everything changed even more.

It was supposed to be easy, take out some oddball bandits, report to the Mayor, then collect the reward. Which was actually really high around 1 million jewels; which should have been a tip off that it wasn't going to be easy. That stupid fucking bastard had...draining magic though, able to absorb and use another's magic. He was water like Juvia, so Gajeel couldn't touch him. Then the bastard had gone and kidnapped a young wind wizard and forced her to unison raid with him, the hurricane like power nearly killed Juvia and caused a weird reaction in Gajeel himself.

"How much strength do you have left Juvia?"

"Enough to do one more powerful attack, why?" She had struggled to stand though so he supported her, grabbed her hand and had smirked nastily at her.

"Let's unison raid, its the only choice we got, at least try." He shifted his weight and took Juvia's other hand, held their hands out together and gathered up his magic, his partner was a bit shocked by the idea but started gathering up her magic as well. Their heartbeats synched, their magic mixed, even their breathing matched each other before in a voice that was two different voices but one voice left their mouths, "Unison Raid: Shrapnel Rain!" As the voice echoed out scary dark clouds rose above the intended target followed by liquid metal raining down on the target; who thought he wouldn't have a scratch but was proven very wrong as the sharp metal rained on his head and cut him to ribbons.

The man collapses bleeding but the wounds were shallow and wouldn't kill him. He was left immobolized there while Gajeel used a communication lacrima found on this guy's body to call authorities to arrest the man. It was after this fight that Juvia began seeing Gajeel in a better light.

She didn't say anything at first, worried of scaring the dragon slayer off. She had been heartbroken over Gray and didn't want anything similar to happen. So she just stayed close and kept quiet about it. What was surprising to her though was when Gajeel approached her about her recent interest in him, how she seemed nicer to him now; she thought she'd been hiding it well...still she stayed quiet and simply smiled gently, "We are an offical team are we not? Juvia wants to be around her partner as much as she can, is that a bother?"

"No, it's fine. I guess we are partners now since we can unison raid, still...ya shouldn't keep things hidden away from yer team mate, I ain't really stupid ya know?" Idly Gajeel wondered if she would get the hint, he'd gotten the hint on the train when Juvia had not moved an inch when he fell over and rested on her lap, in fact she had massaged his scalp as he laid there, which somehow soothed his motion sickness to a managable degree.

"This is true, Juvia will not keep secrets from Gajeel, she promises." Juvia smiled brightly at her partner then walked away to order them both some lunch, which she returned with promptly and handed Gajeel the plate with about three times her own portion. "Now eat, Juvia knows how much you can eat, you're worse than Natsu almost."

"Hey, are ya tryin' to pick a fight with me?" He gets a giggle in response and then glares at her but they continue to fight, argue, tease, mess with, and generally talk with each other, like friends would, but this wasn't what Juvia honestly wanted from him, and he knew it. He didn't mind being the rebound guy if she needed it, she was all the company he had anyway. He doesn't hint at any of this though, let her decide on her own, she'll tell me if she wants to actually try.

Three more months pass, Shrapnel Rain is about as busy as Team Shadowgear and Team Natsu, so many team missions lately, and now Gajeel had an Exceed that was another part of the team that made up Team Shrapnel Rain, a black one with a scar by the name of Pantherlily, he could change size and was about the coolest Exceed of them all that he had met. Juvia still hadn't said anything to the iron dragon slayer either, but there was no doubting the two were getting closer with each passing day, of course Pantherlily had noticed it right away when he had met the two in Edolas. Juvia asked him to keep quiet about it, even though Lily was almost certain that Gajeel knew.

It wasn't too long after Lily and Juvia had this talk that another surprise popped up, Gajeel approached Juvia and asked her to meet him at this nice diner in Magnolia; which surprised the rain woman and Lily. Luck wasn't on Juvia's side though, a storm blew in, a bad one too that had really powerful winds and the rainy woman couldn't go outside or her watery body would be blown away by the winds, but that wasn't the worst part...after the storm no one heard from Gajeel for several days, the 7th day Juvia couldn't take it anymore and went out to look for him. She searched all day calling into the woods around Magnolia, around the town itself and various other places, eventually stopping at a waterfall hidden deep in the woods and collapsing into tears that she couldn't find him, Lily had joined her at some point and had no idea how the hell to make her feel better, so he just patted her back until her sobbing stopped. "Lily...Juvia doesn't understand, did he leave the guild? Or...did something bad happen to him? Juvia is so worried!"

"Oi!" came a yell suddenly from somewhere off to the pairs right side and there was no mistaking the voice, it was the person they were looking for. Juvia was the first to rush over to the bottom of a steep cliff that looked like it had broken recently, and it was along the path that Gajeel normally took to get to his home in the woods. Juvia peered in fearing that he was really badly injured; which is exactly what he was, "Damn...finally Juvia. I was startin' to worry I might die here. That damned storm threw me for a loop I'll tell ya, I wasn't expectin' that cliff to give way when I was just tryin' to get home."

"You had Juvia worried sick! Why didn't you use your Scales? Oh you better start...s-s-start..." Juvia burst into tears before she could finish that sentence though as Lily flew down and pulled Gajeel from the muck and mud that he was covered in, the broken leg protected from infection by a black shirt being tied tight around his leg.

"Oi...didn't do it on purpose, I wasn't payin' attention and got caught off guard by the ground collapsing, I hit something hard 'fore I even figured out what happened, protected the rest of my body but my leg was already broken. Can't exactly climb outta a hole with a broken leg. Aw come on stop cyin' already!" He sighed and patted Juvia's head, the poor thing was so relieved she didn't even care that Gajeel was covered in muck and she hugged him tightly sobbing away; though rain was now pouring down on them and cleaning the muck off.

"Gajeel darling...don't do that again! Juvia couldn't stand it!"

"Darling?"

"Oh brother," muttered Lily who was now looking at the blushing Juvia pointedly with a stern glare.

Gajeel sighs and rubs the back of Juvia's head, "Finally. Oi, took ya long enough to say somethin' to me." Red eyes roll to the sky and Juvia turns much redder as she sort of stares at him in shock, "What? I told ya I'm not stupid, I was just hopin' you'd say somethin' first ya know? I'm bad at that kinda stuff and yer usually open about everything."

"I...I..." Juvia tries to answer but decides it best to ignore this for now. "Lily take Gajeel darling to the guild and let Wendy treat him. Juvia will arrive a little later...t-then we can talk."

"Yeah yeah fine. Ugh...can't believe I got hurt though...damn." He mutters as Lily takes and flies off with him and Juvia follows after them quickly using her water to propel herself forward. She hadn't expected things to turn out this way, in fact she had her heart set on Gray until recently, and Gajeel wasn't even really kind to her; or anybody for that matter, he was just there when she needed someone around most, but...in truth she had fallen in love with a dragon, a big hulking metal one but she had and she had decided she was going to tell him.

She arrived shortly after Gajeel did, though he refused to be in the infirmary and insisted on waiting around for his partner to show back up, he was very relieved when she did and visibly relaxed...except that she ignored him completely, sat at a table with Gray and Levy and began talking to them about something or another. His jaw dropped, what the hell was wrong with the Rain woman now? Did he make her mad somehow? Oh fuck...what did he do? Internally he panicked but kept a scowl on his face as Wendy treated his wounds and Carla kept chiding him for being a wreck, clumsy, and filthy. "AH I'll shower when I go home you white cat! Quit buggin' me already would ya?" He growls a bit earning a smack from Lily while he grumbled to himself about being treated like a child.

Juvia was keeping an eye on him, despite the fact he seemed to think she was ignoring him, she was but also wasn't, she continued her random conversation with Gray and Levy; who were actually very surprised when she had sat with them and just started chatting at them, it was to show that she was over Gray that's why she had done it, because she was. When Wendy deemed him good enough to go home Juvia stood up and walked over to him, "Juvia will help him home Wendy, thank you for your help." Gajeel could walk a bit now and he was standing up and began walking with Juvia in awkward silence; since he was mad and she was trying to figure out how to start this conversation. "Erm...darling...are you angry with Juvia?"

"What?" He turned to her quickly jaw dropping, "No why the hell would I be? You...just kinda ignored me and I thought we were gonna talk...that's all."

"Juvia thought you wouldn't want to have that conversation in front of the whole guild..."

"Well yer actually right, so...where do we start?"

"Juvia will begin...Juvia is over Gray, can you tell darling? Juvia is in love with another person now and has been spending a lot of time with him lately...do you know who that is?" Juvia asked while keeping her gaze away from Gajeel's, but she saw him smile in her peripheral vision.

He faked it and rubbed his chin as if he didn't know, "Hmm I wonder...who have you been spending a lot of time with lately?" Juvia opened her mouth to retort but Gajeel cut her off with a 'gihi' and then spoke again, "Me right? Well...I'll be honest I'm a bit surprised...but we were in Phantom Lord together and caused lots of trouble...We've been together for a long while now though. so is it natural progression that I started having feelings for you...I wonder."

"W-What...? Yo-You mean you return Juvia's feelings?" she asked in complete shock; she hadn't expected it to go well at all.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as they hobbled along the near empty evening streets of Magnolia, "I asked you out and you question how I feel about you?" Juvia squeals in response and hops around happily smiling bright enough to rival the sun and all he  can do is grin at her. "Are you happy?"

"Juvia is very happy!" she giggles and presses a soft cool kiss to Gajeel's cheek which he returns by pecking her lips then blushing slightly. "Oh! Juvia got to see darling's cute side!"

"And you won't tell anyone at all about it! Ya got me! Or I'll bite ya!" He was redder now but very serious so Juvia just nods and smiles while holding Gajeel's hand.

"Juvia understands...besides I don't need any love rivals...I love you." she mumbled it and looked down before Gajeel sudden whooped and did his classic laugh, "G-Gajeel?!"

"Yes! You said it first, so I can tell ya how I honestly feel, Juvia, Rain Woman, I love you too. So you'll stay with me while I recover more fully won't you?" He smirked at her, while she turned bright red, that was surprising she hadn't expected him to say anything like that; she was nervous but blushing and smiling nodded anyway. "Cool, I get somethin' nice to hug when I sleep now."

"H-Hey! Juvia does not approve of such a step so fast!" She yelled but the two continued on the path laughing the whole way to his home; where she stayed with him all night and they were hardly ever separated from that day forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was crappy... TwT' I had an idea but then it slipped from my head...don't hate me!


	3. Books of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy and Gray had known each other since they were young, so what had happened that pulled Levy towards him? She doesn't understand at all and only begins to get it when she and Gray take a translation job in a dangerous forest, at least that's what it was supposed to be. What did they get themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck on Recovering Romance so here's a random crack ship chapter.

When had it started? When did she start finding Gray Fullbuster attractive? Levy wasn't sure, but she had begun asking herself that more and more lately. They'd known each other for a long time after all, since they were children honestly. Was it all that strange that she found the Ice Maker gorgeous? His inability to keep clothes on didn't help much either. So from afar she watched, she watched Juvia try and get his attention, how he ignored her or got creeped out by her actions, Levy watched all of this from behind a book, what she didn't notice was that Gray had noticed her too.

He noticed it. Whenever he saw her eyes on him it made him nervous so he would look her way but Levy would carefully look back at her book, as if she had only looked up for an instant. At first that's what he thought it was, so as an experiment he boredly rested his chin on his hand and watched Levy in his peripheral, so she wouldn't see him and during that experiment Juvia started talking to him and Gray actually responded, not to use her or anything, no that wasn't the goal at all, he really was interested in being friends with the water mage but the poor girl only wanted to 'date' him. He wasn't interested in her though, nope, he was into the quiet bookworm across the room. He saw her keep looking up and smiled to himself, Levy was looking at him with a small touch of envy in her hazel eyes, which coincidentally looked more green than brown today. "Hey Juvia, I've gotta take a job. I'll talk to you later when I get back okay?"

"Ah! My beloved...do you need a partner to help you?" Juvia asks hopefully but Gray laughs and shakes his head.

"Nah, Levy and I got requested for a translation job." He sees her perk up and tilt her head in a confused manner, then turns to her before she can duck behind her book again, "Come on Levy, let's go get that job."

"Ah! O-Okay!" She shuts the book and jumps up to Gray before whispering to him, "That was mean you know, lying to Juvia like that. If you didn't want to talk to her you should have just said so." Levy scolds him with a sigh.

"I wasn't totally lying, there's an apparently dangerous translation job we can do. Just us two, my team is all over the place this week," he rubs the short girl's hair and laughs when she smacks his hand away.

Levy acted normal on the surface but inside she was excited, maybe she could tell him what's been on her mind lately. "Ah anyway the profit gets split even and try not to destroy anything Gray." She chided him just to be safe while waiting on Mirajane to stamp the request.

"Yes ma'am." He says as he patiently waits for Mirajane to send them on their way. After a little bit she gives them the paper after stamping it and waves with a 'be careful' to which Gray responds, "No worries, we'll be fine I'm sure of it, I've got the best script mage Fairy Tail has to offer."

The compliment and high praise turned the little blunette's face red as a rose, so much in fact she buried her nose in a copy of Sorcerer Weekly she just happened to have and pretended to be very interested in the article on Natsu; who they had interviewed just the other day. "I am not the best...Freed is..." She mumbles to herself hoping Gray hadn't heard her, no such luck though he did just laugh loudly as they made their way to the train station. "Ugh! Don't laugh at me Gray! It's not funny!"

"Then have some confidence in yourself Levy, if I thought Freed was the one for the job then I woulda asked him not you, but I asked you so don't let me down," he spoke clearly leaned in close to her face for all the world looking ready to kiss her as he took the magazine from her hand,  which just turned her face darker and she looked away. "That's what I thought, now let's go I got our tickets already. We're headed to Galuna Island, seems they found some texts they want translated and only you know ancient languages."

"What!? Back there where you guys did that S-class job? This isn't that dangerous is it!?"

"According to the flyer it's in a cave that only a human came out of, seems the texts scared that man so badly that the villagers don't want to check it out themselves, so they special requested Fairy Tail to handle the job, me and whoever I deemed fit. So its you and me on this job, all right. We're headed to Hargeon then taking a ship to Galuna." Gray spoke with a smile and dragged Levy onto the train by the hand, though Levy wasn't entirely sure when they had gotten there but she must have been distracted. 

Sighing to herself she sits in the seat across from Gray, only to watch the Ice Maker doze off on the train, it was odd to her, she hadn't ever gotten the chance to just watch over him like this, the scar on his forehead he had gotten on the S-class job a couple years back, yet it hasn't faded a bit and only adds to Gray's good looks. What Levy hadn't realized was that she had leaned closer to get a good look at his scar, she only noticed though because Gray raised his head and smirked at Levy, "If you're gonna kiss a guy do it while he's awake."

The poor thing froze in her tracks and couldn't even pull back he scared her so bad, what made it worse was the fact he led and pressed his forehead to hers as if about to kiss her, panic set in, "Who in their right mind would wanna kiss you Gray Fullbuster!?" She reared back with a yell of surprise and turned her gaze out the train window.

Gray laughed cheerfully then grinned and slid into Levy's seat, where he quickly and without warning placed his head on her soft thighs, "You're so cute Levy you panic over a little teasing. Haha I find it adorable."

"You shouldn't tease someone like that, I'm not adorable or cute..." She pouted as she stared out the window her hazel eyes not even daring to look at the man who's head rested on her lap. He just smiled at her attitude and let her stare out the window in silence, this was comfortable though and he fell asleep like that.

On the train the two had fallen asleep, Levy had at some point placed her warm small hand on Gray's forehead as she slept, she didn't stir until she sensed someone close to her face, her eyes slowly opened only to meet Gray's to which she smiled tiredly at him and sat up. "You were fast asleep, you didn't even feel me move when I woke up, anyway we are at Hargeon, next up a boat ride."

"Right, I'm getting up gimme a second..." She sort of mumbled it and started getting her bag together. She was so sleepy though...Gray didn't notice it when Levy sat back down and started nodding off again she wasn't even aware she had done it but she had been working non stop for a few weeks now maybe it was catching up with her?

At some point Gray got a really bad feeling though and turned around to finally notice that Levy wasn't with him. So he turned and yelled at the conductor, "Hey man stop that train my partner hasn't gotten off yet!"

"Well I'm sorry sir we can't stop the train now. He'll just have to ride the train back this way which will take half a day...you can wait for him if you'd like, we have nice waiting spaces."

"Aww come on man! If that happens we wait a whole other day for our boat!" Gray yelled and then started jogging alongside the train.

Levy suddenly jolted awake when she felt movement under her, "Oh no! I'm still on the train!" She yelled and stood up before grabbing her bag and running towards the back of the train pushing past people so she could hop off. When she burst through the door though she gasped the train was moving too fast for her to hop off, and Gray was running behind the train trying to catch up. "Gray! I'm sorry I didn't realize I was so tired! Looks like our job will be a day behind I'm sorry!"

"Shut up and jump! I'm close enough to catch you so come on! Throw your bag then jump!" He picked up pace and ran alongside the back of the train, she didn't know why but without thinking she flung her bag from the back of the train and then jumped with all she had from the small platform she stood on.

Gray had been worried she wouldn't actually jump, but she had so he threw her bag to the side and dove for Levy, he jumped backwards and caught her before his back collided with the train station floor and he sort of groaned but then laughed, "Was worried you wouldn't do it." He had her held tight to his bare chest because he had tossed his shirt at some point but she looked absolutely adorable clinging to him with her eyes closed. "Hey cutie you're safe now okay? Open up those pretty hazel eyes."

Slowly that alluring mix of green and brown big doe-eyes open up and she sighs with relief, "Sorry about that Gray...I...I guess I must have been more tired than I thought, I guess I've been kinda stressed lately..." She mumbled something else under her breath but he didn't quite catch it though he had heard his name and wished with all he had that he'd been gifted with a Dragon Slayer's hearing. "Ah anyway, let's get my bag before someone decides to take it and make our way to the boat." 

"Right let's get going then," he smiled but then cringed a bit as he started walking, his back was scraped up since he was lacking a shirt and Levy looked at him with concern, he made sure she couldn't see his back then smiled and blew it off, "Don't gimme that look Levy, looking so worried but I did tell you to jump and nothing is wrong."

"Hmph if you say so," she pouts and she knows he's lying, which he quickly realized and sighed preparing to rectify his mistake.

"I scrapped up my back, I'll let you treat it on the boat."

"I knew you couldn't lie to me for long," she giggled, a teasing and playful sound that made him want to pounce her right then and kiss her breathless, that would teach her to laugh at him...or encourage her to do it more. Now he's curious and with a smirk quickly grabs Levy and pulls her to him with his arm around her waist and Gray just grins leaning closer, "Gray! W-What are you doing!?" In panic she turns bright red and gasps when he kisses her, he's so good at it she gets light headed from the rush and stares into those dark eyes unblinking. Starstruck and speechless she puts a finger to her lips when the kiss ends.

"What's the matter bookie? A little wonder filled?" Inside he's incredibly nervous he may have crossed some unseen line but the staring wonderstruck eyes tell him more than she'll say, though she does nod in response to his question. "You liked it then?" Another nod and he laughs, "You are the cutest thing ever you know that? You're the only chick I know who ever got so taken aback by my kiss." 

Gray instantly realizes his mistake because her eyes go from beautifully surprised to pretty angry in an instant. "That's how you hit on a girl? Are you serious!? You just wanted to mess with me? Well I don't find this funny Gray Fullbuster!"

Shit shit shit! "That's not what I meant Levy there's like no chicks that like me!" He tries to explain it but Levy is too mad and she storms off towards the exit with her bag, while Gray gets ditched to be snickered at by a near by group of girls who all flirtatiously wave and smile at him. He ignores the floosy group and chases down the blunette he accidentally pissed off. "Levy! Come on listen to me please!"

"No, we have a mission to get to and I need to treat your wound. We're here by the way, took you long enough to catch up." Oh hell he made her really angry didn't he? Preparing for the worst he looks at the concrete under his feet while she climbs in the nice boat that will take them to Galuna Island and gulps as he climbs in and she sets to work on his back, roughly. "You are such a dick sometimes Gray...ugh."

"I know and I'm sorry, I really am-" a gasp of pain interrupts his sentence before in a huff he continues, "am sorry...I tend to speak before I think. I'm not Loke you know, I don't flirt meaninglessly." Let her take that how she will though her painful minstrations stop as she pauses behind him and when hands plant on his back again their the normal and gentle hands of that bookworm he adored.

"I get jealous you know..." She starts to speak and the man driving the boat puts some earbuds in his ear to block out the obviously private conversation. "I don't mean to...but I do. I didn't...notice it right away though. Lucy, Juvia, those girls in the station I...I'm really selfish and I want you to just notice me. I'm horrible for that aren't I?" He blinks caught off guard by the confession, did she misinterpret what he said because of her own insecurity? He wasn't sure how to respond so she keeps talking. "You're impossible not to notice, you breathe magic and ice as if you were born into it, you've got a solid body; which is impossible not to notice what with you stripping all the time, and just...ahhhhh! I really like you okay Gray!?"

Now that he can respond to, a grin lights up dark eyes, she said it first even though he made the first move, score one for him! Still grinning he moves her hands from his back and spins around to grab her and kiss her with such wild abandon that she gasps and melts into him, her hazel eyes shutting slowly as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past her pliant lips and squeezing her tightly. When he finally allows her to breathe he breathlessly answers her, "That's great cuz I like you too." 

Giggles are her only response while she hugs him, unfortunately the moment is broken when she brushes the wound on his back and he cringes and she squeaks, "Ah! Turn around so I can finish this!" Obediently he does so and gentle hands wrap him up to stop the flow of blood from his back. The rest of the trip consisted of her cuddling in his lap and the two talking until Galuna Island came into view. They arrive on the shore and climb out, Levy smiles and bows at the driver, "Thanks for your help! We appreciate it."

"Good on ya ma'am just use that lacrima to call another ride when you two finish your mission." The old sailor is good natured and waves as he drives off, Levy hoped they would get him again but they were to be here a few days from what she understood.

"Let's go to the village, the leader's son has the details."

Levy simply nods and then follows Gray in silence, holding his hand as they walk to the village on the island. It's a short walk and the two are required to show their guild marks before being allowed into the village, demon girls from his trip before swarm him and push Levy out of the way as they squeal over him. She purses her lips but walks away without being drastic and seeks out the village elder and his son. They are easy to find and the old man turns to Levy before yelling "Destroy the moon already!" In her face though she doesn't flinch and simply smiles.

"Well hello, my name is Levy McGarden, I'm the translator on this job, I heard you have a key for me?" She asks all professional and smiles.

The young demon turns red and nods, she's so cute and small no wonder Gray came with her. Smiling he takes her hand and pulls her and his father toward a tent. "Yes ma'am I've got the texts right here, at least a few of them and some were written in a slightly less ancient text, I don't know if that will help but they're yours to take with you. It's a piece of our oldest history so we want to know what's in that cave. We really appreciate your help." The young demon places a dusty and small stone slab in Levy's hand and she begins examining it.

Without formalities she plops on the floor and gets to figuring out which language it is, it's old but not so old she doesn't know it. Mumbling to herself she begins organizing the letters on a piece of paper, now kneelinf on her knees as she works. This part was her job, so Gray wasn't necessary in fact he may have distracted her but the two demons in the room didn't complain, with her knelt like that they got a decent view if her shapely rear. Mental note: perverts...she thinks to herself but continued working as if not noticing. "These three letters...They're a sentence themselves not letters..." There were hints in that slab that were guiding most of her work, she didn't know how long she worked but finally she sat bolt upright. "I got the key figured out! Now I just gotta see the stuff in the cave!"

"You were working so hard, but erm I'm afraid you won't be able to read anything in the dark," Bobo says before getting up and smiling, "Eat dinner with us then rest up in our guest rooms, then go to the cave tlimit row, agreed?"

"Damn if it's already dark then yeah guess we have no choice. No need for 2 guest rooms we can sleep in the same room. If we work together more it'll cost us less for one room anyway so may as well get used to it." Was she planning on working with Gray more now? Especially now that they had told each other they liked the other, or would that just be too distracting? Were they even dating honestly? It was the first time Levy pondered this questions with nothing else on her mind.

"Ah if you're sure Miss Levy, I'll go prepare the room, Gray is already enjoying dinner outside." Bobo tells her this then takes his father out of the room with him; who is still yelling about destroying the moon. 

Levy sighs with relief when she stretches and walks out of the tent carrying her notes and the slab, she glances around and spots Gray surrounded by those demon girls still which causes her to bite her lip, set her things down, using the stone as a paper weight, and making her way to the dinner table, she takes the first open seat she finds, unfortunately far from Gray and begins to eat, working her mind like that had made her super hungry. Gray noticed her instantly, but she didn't come towards him, she sat far away and he wondered if maybe she didn't consider him her 'boyfriend' at this point. Made sense though he hadn't asked her out directly yet, so they weren't an 'item' still...it bothered him when she smiled and waved but made no move to fet closer. 

Did he not think she wanted to be near him? It sure seemed that way but damn it if they could just stop watching each other; of course they can't, but she was dying to turn on her jealousy, but that's an ugly emotion and she refuses to show it when they are on a job...besides she would have him all to herself after dinner. She finishes her meal at the same time as Gray and they stand up simultaneously to which Levy leads him to the empty guest room that a sweet child had told her they would be staying in for the duration of the trip. As soon as the door is closed she tackles Gray to the ground; since she had the surprise advantage and his guard was down; and she snuggled into his warm chest because as per usual he managed to discard his shirt halfway through dinner. "Sheesh! I didn't think being patient could be so hard Gray!" Levy whines as she hugs him tightly.

"How do you think I've felt all day? I snuck near the tent and watched you work for awhile before those damn girls dragged me away again, I would have happily watched you just work all day instead of being taught how to do different demon dances and various other things."

"Being cultured is important." She scolds before bringing up the subject on both their minds, "So...are we a 'thing' now? Like...can I say... 'Gray is my boyfriend'?"

"That depends can I say 'Levy is my girlfriend'?" He asks and she nods trying to hide that adorable blush against his chest...but he doesn't wear a shirt and he's pretty muscular she doesn't have much to work with. "Then it's settled, we are officially a 'thing' and everyone will know it." He smirks and nips at an exposed shoulder; those slender shoulders she never covers up and he finds to be one of the most beautiful things about her besides her eyes, her smile, her skin...hell everything about her is beautiful all the way to her heart and soul; still he doesn't trust other men so he has to mark her as his right? Carefully he sucks some of the skin around her collar bone into his mouth and nibbles it with care, but hard enough to leave a noticable hickey that makes her whimper only slightly. 

He leans back after its sufficiently marked and grins at his handiwork. "T-That's not fair...I can't be the only one with a mark." As if spurred on by a burst of courage she bites into his neck gently sucking the skin she had caught and he can feel her grin on his skin when he shivers and grips her tighter. Damn his body though, and damn her for not letting up on that spot she found until she's satisfied with it and his body jumps in response his pants covering up the arousal she incited. She notices it and giggles before getting up and laying down on a mat. "Okay! Good night now Gray!"

"Aww come on are you kidding me!?" He groans audibly and tries to tame his horniness and she just laughs at him! She laughs at him when she's the one who made him this way. Damn her sometimes. "You won't get away with this scot free you know!" In 'punishment' he lays beside her and pulls her small frame to his chest and hugs her. "You're my plush for the night, now go to sleep."

"Damn it Gray..." Is mumbled before she closes her eyes and forces her heart to stop racing. The night is comfortable despite previous events and she sleeps soundly cuddled in cold arms that smell like evergreen and winterfresh gum. It's only knocking on the door that awakens her and she slowly sits up rubbing her eyes, it's still dark outside, what's going on?

"Fire flies!" Screams a female voice and she launches awake, "the fireflies are burning everything down! Help us!"

"Gray!" Levy hisses in his ear and he's on his feet so fast still without a shirt. "Something is attacking the village! We have to help!"

Without another word he's on his feet and darting out into the village where he's met with giant lightning looking bugs but instead of lighting up they're butts are on fire and they seem to have the capability to launch fireballs from their behinds. "Does this happen often?!" Gray yells as he puts his hands together and gathers his ice magic in his hands. "Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!" Several icy spears launch from in front of him at the giant bugs piercing several of them and knocking one or two to the ground.

In moments Levy is outside in her messed up orange dress trying to fix it so her underwear aren't showing at least before raising her hands with two fingers out as they begin to glow and she begins writing, "Solid Script: Water and Lightning!" She duel writes and combines the two spells to fling lightning laced water at the bugs attempting to set the village on fire. "Gray help me out! Solid Script: Storm!"

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" He automatically syncs with his partner and as her storm flies forward he hits it with the ice cannon blast and the two spells combine into a flurry of dangerous blizzard like storms that knocks out the last of the bugs and puts the fires out. Sighing with relief he lowers his hands and is even more happy to see the village generally unharmed save a few scorch marks. "Sweet Levy we prevented the village from falling apart."

"We did, I'm glad." She sighs as she readjusts her dress and stifles a yawn though she does sit on the ground and looks around as she notices the villagers gathering around them.

"I...must apologize but we need you two to leave, the insects have never attacked us before like that and they were aiming for the place you two were staying..." The village elder says it quietly and neither Levy or Gray question it, if their presence was endangering the village they needed to leave.

"One question, are you canceling the job or do you still want that information?" she asks politely with a sweet smile.

"Yes we would like that information if you can obtain it but you just can't stay here anymore, we will give you a big extra for the inconvenience I am truly sorry."

"No need to apologize, you're lives are more important than our comfort, Fairy Tail wizards never take advantage of their clients. If you're in danger because of us we should vacate the area. So don't apologize," Gray tells them all this with a smile then without asking he goes into the room, gets their supplies then picks Levy up and carries her out of the village aince she still seemed tired.

"This sort of sucks but at least I have a tent and some sleeping bags..." She mumbles once Gray carries her far from the village to a clearing outside the cave, they needed rest and light to explore it though she did magically pull a tent and two sleeping bags out of the bag she had on her. "Gray will you put the tent up? I'm going to look in the cave for a bit..." She yawned a bit and giggled, "I'm too tired to translate anything anyway."

"How the hell did you fit those in that bag?" He says with wide eyes staring at what the little blunette pulled from the bag.

"It's a magic satchel I can put anything I need for missions in here."

After that she walked away quietly, creating 'Light' in the air so she could walk into the cave and check out the beginning walls while her boyfriend set up the tent, it took him a few tries since he was still tired but after succeeding he called to Levy who came out immediately and crawled into the large tent. Thankfully the rest of the night went by quietly.

~~~~~~~

Morning was announced with a loud gun shot which had Gray waking up instantly in a frenzy magic dripping from his hands, then he heard it again while Levy shot to her unsteady feet. He was outside in seconds only to hear a third shot then be swo down on by a huge bird that looked like it had a gun barrel beak and it shot the sound again. "By Mavis!" He yelled and stormed back inside growling. "It was some stupid...bir...d..." He slowed down as he noticed Levy was changing clothes and was in the process of removing her panties after she had her bra off already. Like a village idiot he stared staring as he watched red climb up her face turning it completely red from the neck up. "I'm sorry!" He yelled before darting outside. Oh god! He thought as he listened to the rustling, he was so preoccupied with what he'd seen; and stopping a nosebleed; that he didn't notice his own lack of underwear or...you know clothes on general until Levy came back outside and handed him clean boxers from his bag, she ran into the cave without a word While Gray groaned.

She heard his groan as she passed by him still blushing, not only had he caught her naked but he had been as well having discarded his clothes in the night apparently. By Mavis he's the most gorgeous man on two legs...and hung well. She sort of drooled at the image in her head but quickly shook it away and pulled her notes out about the slab she had studied yesterday; focus, get your mind out of the gutter and get to translating. She scolded herself but also made notes to keep that image in her head for a possible later date...or tonight....No! Stop thinking about it! Squealing she smacked herself, created light, and fled towards the back of the cave where the older slab rested for her to translate. Unfortunately she was so distracted she didn't notice the shimmering magical webs above her head until it was too late. She didn't have time to scream and was silently engulfed in webs.

Once he was dressed and focusing on keeping his clothes on he walked out of the tent only to notice Levy was no where to be seen, must be in the cave, he found his lacrima light and made his way into the dark cave. At least it was one straight line or else he would need a dragon slayers nose to find his girlfriend...who's body he was admiring in his imagination though he tried to shake it away. That in fact came easily to hi since when he walked further in he sensed danger. He spun around the cave lighting up all the walls, the slab; which indicated the end of the cave, and everything else, Levy was no where to be seen. Worry laced through him before he heard the distinct sound of clicking fangs which made him jerk the light up and shine it on the ceiling. 

Webs danced across the top of the room, shimmering as his light hit every bit of the web trying to find its center, he wasn't happy when he finally found the origin because a struggling pear shaped body was wrapped in web, only her nose uncovered. His heart sunk, panic set in then anger as he noticed tears pouring down the parts of her face he could see. Placing his hands together he glared at the place Levy was trapped and launched spears of ice into the web to cut her down, he was caught off guard though when a large furry spider blocked the ice and hissed at him. "This issssss my mealllll....go awaaaaaay...." it hissed in a disembodied voice that sent chills through Levy and Gray.

"I don't think so! You can't have my girl! Give her back right now!" He yelled in response to the spider but it only hissed more and launched at him fangs out and poison dripping from them, he had to stay away from those things. Hairy legs scrape against rock as he rolls out of the way before it spits gobs of web at him. "Ice Make: Shield!" They stick to his ice before he breaks the ice and jumps to the left noticing the wound on its back most left leg, "Ice Make: Floor! Freeze Lancer!" He knocked the spider on its thorax and then sends icy spears straight at its injured leg.

If spiders could scream this one did as he damaged several of its legs and the injured one, "Basssssstard!" It screamed before lifting itself off the floor and above him among the webs in the dark cave.

"I need Levy's light..." He growled then formed a bow of ice and aiming it at the webs holding Levy and launched an icy arrow at her, the spider was there and blocking it in an instant but it didn't expect the arrow to freeze anything it touched, several of the creatures limbs were frozen now and this time his arrow pierced its target, Levy fell free off the now frozen web and her encasing shattered into ice as she hit the ground. She started sobbing from the fear but drew 'Light' into the air as she curled into herself and cried. Seeing her so frightened broke Gray's heart but he had to take out the spider, which he could now see no matter where it hid. "You will regret what you've done. Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" With that yell he spun around and rounded on the spider directly over Levy's head trying to recapture her. It was frozen solid and fell from its now completely frozen web, shattering beside Levy into pieces as the web came down too.

Her sobs got louder when she heard the ice break most heavily right beside her and now she couldn't breathe from crying so loud and hard. "Levy! Hey! Sweetheart, you're okay now, I'm here..." His voice barely reached her but it was soothing and she quieted down a little bit; a very tiny bit but still..."Sweetie...come on look at me..." Sad and terrified hazel eyes raised to meet calm black-blue ones and he captured her in a hug just letting her scream and cry onto his now bare chest. When had he lost his shirt? Whatever...he didn't care. They sat like that for a long while it felt like but now she was just sniffling a little and calmer now. "You okay now Levy? You want to wait to do this?"

"N-No...I'll do it...I I just got really scared...it caught me and wrapped me in that webbing and I could hardly breathe and I couldn't move and I was so scared!" She shuddered and surpressed her new desire to cry. She had work to do. Slowly she crawls over to the slab and kneels down on her knees while writing several things dos and using the key she made earlier to translate the text slowly. Gray knew she needed to focus and he didn't bother her, he wasn't even bored watching her work; though he kept an eye out for any of the crazy creatures on this damn island. It was not this crazy last time he was here.

Gray's stomach growls after awhile and he guessed Levy was hungry too so after setting up lacrima sensors all along the cave that would alert him if anything dangerous approached the cave he would know so he could keep Levy safe no matter what. She was all that mattered at this moment, her and her work. He dug around in her magic bag and found food supplies, simple things in cans and stuff to make peanut butter and jelly; with strawberry jam instead of grape; like she knew he didn't like grapes. He heats up the contents of some ravioli over the fire he made, serves it into two bowls and then gets up from his post and carries the food into the cave towards Levy. He taps her on the head with the bowl and laughs softly when she jumps, "Just me. Promise. Here eat, your beautiful mind can't work on an empty stomach and neither can these glorious muscles of mine." He grinned at his silly joke and successfully made her laugh and roll her eyes then takes the bowl with a sweet smile. "How goes the translation?"

"Well, this key has made it pretty easy I should finish by dinner time. We can take the translated texts back to the village and start heading home...maybe..." Levy blushed, she had been planning this for a bit now she was nervous, "maybe go out to dinner together, catch a lacrima movie...?" 

Gray simply smiled at her, "and what? Stay in a hotel for the night?"

"Maybe...I mean..." a teasing smile graced her perfect lips making Gray gulp, no way would she suggest anything... she sat her bowl down and crawled towards him a bit smirking playfully while she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "wouldn't a bit of a ride be fun?" Gray's heart stopped as he stared incredulously at the bookworm turned sex kitten on him. She laughed as his jaw dropped and picked up his fork putting a piece of the lunch he had heated up in his mouth. "Come on lets eat I'm starving." That hungry glance she tossed him said she was hungry for more than just food.

"You're gonna kill me yet!" He finally gasped and started eating.

"I can't help it honestly you don't exactly keep your clothes on!" She said as she ate and gestured at him sitting there shirtless while he ate.

He groans again and covers his face, the teasing continues all through lunch until he finall jumps up and darts out of the cave dirty bowls in hand. Levy wouldn't deny he was attractive, very much so, the fact she was flirting so much with him is because he was the star of several of her fantasies now added with more accurate information since she saw him totally nude this morning. Humming happily she sets back to work now trying to hurry through the translation.

Meanwhile Gray was under the cold water of a near by lake trying to calm his raging hormones. "By Mavis damn that Levy! She's trying to mess with me! She's gonna kill me First Master!" He called to the ghost of their first master; even though she wasn't near. He takes several deep breaths and finally calms down enough to climb from the lake and redress covering his water slicked muscles with his clothes again, though he found his mind constantly drifting to Levy's promises and some part of him hoped she finished faster.

"Gray! Gray!" He perked up as he heard her calling his name and made his way back to her buttoning up his shirt along the way. "Gray, where are you!?"

"Here here!" He called as he burst into the clearing and noticed it was totally cleaned up. "What happened? Are you done already?"

"Yeah I guess I was closer to finishing than I thought..." She was sort of lost in thought and blushing slightly.

"Well what does it say?"

"Um...'Be thou bound by fate eternal, never ending and forever more, thy soulmate's name you shall know from here to forever. Once thy soulmate be found bind thy hands with coil and spread the cherished oil over thine love's heart and they as well must cover yours. Now from here to eternity thine heart, mind, and soul are bound as one.' There's also instructions about how to make the mentioned coil and oil, it also lists side effects if the two who are bound by this ritual are mages. It goes pretty in depth about several things, I've written two copies since its actually really interesting and I wanna keep it for myself too. It could be an interesting ritual to use on Laxus and Mira, they're considering getting married soon." Levy smiles and giggles at the sappy love story but she loves it all the same before she waves at Gray to get his attention, "Let's go deliver this!"

Cheerfullynand without hesitating they take the information to the village smiling as they spend some time there after calling for a boat; which would take at least two hours to arrive; so they spent time with the demon villagers, though this time Gray kept Levy close to his side, always keeping his arm wrapped around her waist. The two hours passed quickly and the boat arrived just as they reached the shore, grinning the two approach the little boat. Gray climbs on first then carefully lifts Levy from the sand and onto the wooden surface. "Well then Sweetie...it's off to Hargeon for nice date then with a nice evening spent in a hotel?"

Laughing softly she smiled at him and nodded, "If you're really good..." An evil grin marred her normally sweet face and Gray blanched juag waiting for what was coming, "I can take you for a ride." The boatman choked on his water at hearing that come from Fairy Tail's innocent Levy McGarden; who was apparently not all that innocent though the man did laugh at Gray's facial expression, somewhere between fear and desire. "Let's get going then!"

"Hell yeah!" grinning they sat on the boat and talked about everything they could think of enjoying the others company as they made their way back to Hargeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue this one with some date and other stuff... I wanted to keep going but thought I oughta stop. XD I hope you enjoyed. (Update) Oh my Mavis! DX I scrolled through and saw so many mistakes I thought I might die! But I will say I did the whole thing via mobile...ugh it's no excuse but jeez!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookay...so this one was sickeningly sweet wasn't it? XD I just felt like giving people some super fluff and slight suggestiveness; play with it as you will, this is my first little crack ship story, I hope that you were somewhat entertained. I may make a part two to this one but I don't know if I wanna dive all the way into some hot lesbian smut you know; well at least for now, maybe later. Check ya later!


End file.
